


Angst-Causing Snuggles

by orphan_account



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Am I projecting on Peter?, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm a bad human, Irondad, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Protective Harley Keener, Protective Tony Stark, Whump, fuck yes, ironfam, spiderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is my play on the 5+1 things. I've scoured AO3 for the best Parkner fics and I have decided that I finally need to add to the archive! Hope you all love the story!or5 times Peter was given snuggles and 1 time he's the one giving them.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1: Nightmares

(A/N: TW - content has Rape/Non-Con elements. Please read at your own risk. Stay safe loves!)

~~~~~

I awoke with a start, reality still blending with dreams.

_"Do what you want to me."_

_"I don't want this.... please!"_

I gasp, sitting up in bed. Tears blur my vision and a lump forms in my throat.

_"You know you want this."_

"Peter. It seems you are in distress, shall I get someone for you?" FRIDAY asks quietly.

"H-Harley." I choke out, tears flooding down my cheeks

Harley's there within seconds.

"Hey Pete." He climbs into bed with me, knowing exactly what I need.

I bite my lip, shuddering as I grasp onto him.

"Tell me what's going on in your head, darlin'." He rubs my back, soothingly.

"He.... He got me. He.... it was so r-real!" I sobbed.

"It's okay. You're safe now." Harley traced shapes and patterns along my shoulder-blades.

"I should-should've tried h-harder to make hi-im stop! I should've-"

"No! Petey, you were ten years old! You couldn't have known how to stop it. You did your best with the situation at hand, darlin'." Harley interrupted.

"Please.... please don't leave! Please stay with me." I croaked.

"Not plannin' on it, sweetheart." Harley scooched under the covers, pulling me to his chest. "Get some rest, I'll be here when you wake up, darlin'."


	2. Chapter 2: Stages of Grief

When they tell you there are seven stages of grief, they're feeding you crap.

The grief you feel is fluid, changing every day. Here's my story of grief.

Harley drove me back to my apartment in Queens. He, unlike Happy, walked me in.

He wanted to make sure May knows why were were a tad bit late.

We got to the door and I grabbed my key to unlock the door. We walked in to see the apartment in shambles.

"May!" I called. The apartment was never this messy.

"Mrs. Parker?" Harley called after me.

We walked into the living room and I let out a gasp. There was May, lying deathly still

on the carpeted floor. The TV was shattered and pots, vases, and lamps were lying in a heap,

broken, on the floor.

"May!" I ran to her, Harley hot on my heels. I checked her pulse, finding none.

Her body was cold; unnaturally cold.The window to our side was shattered. "No.... May, fuck!"

"Pete, I'm calling Tony." Haley said, pulling out his phone. The resty of what happened was a blur. When Tony and the

police got there, Tony helped me back into the car and we drove back to the tower.

I was shocked... stunned. I couldn't believe May was gone.

Tony sat me down into the penthouse, Harley following and sitting next to me. Suddenly, I was

in the air, watching as Harley put his hand on my shoulder. I couldn't feel his hand. I couldn't feel my body at all. It was as if I was

seperate from my body. And then, after what felt like seconds, I rocketed back into my body and let out

a noise akin to a screeching animal fearing for it's life. I fell to my knees, taking in a breath and screaming 

again. Tears barrelled down my face in a constant stream.

Tony ran over to me and he and Harley wrapped their arms around me.

"NO!" I screamed over and over again.

"Let it out, kid. Let it out." Tony said as he squeezed me to his chest.

My screams turned to sobs, my voice breaking. I cried for about an hour, Harley and Tony

whispering soothing words to me as I cried.

. . . .

About a week after finding May, we held her funeral. Before the service, Harley

helped me tie my tie. Suddenly, a wave of rage came over me.

"Fuck!"

"What? You okay, love?" Saying that, Harley struck a chord.

"Am I okay? I don't know, Harley, am I okay?!?!? I am the last of my FUCKING bloodline, Harley!

I have NO family left! I'm.... I'm all alone." I said the last part in a quiet, choked voice.

"Pete..."

"May was the last person to teach me to tie a tie, and now I'm learning for her FUNERAL!"

"Pete! I know it's hard, but you've gained family as well as lost family. Tony, Pepper, and Morgan.

And ME! I know how this shit hurts. Did you forget I'm also

well-versed in loss?"

I'm actively sobbing at this point. He sits down and pulls me into his lap.

"I miss her SO much." I choke out.

"I know, baby. I know." Harley says in a soothing voice. 

We stay that way, the only noise my muffled sobs into his collar-bone.

. . . . 

It went downhill from there. Every night, I awoke screaming from nightmares. Whenever

Tony or Harley were around, I clung to them furiously. I never left my bed.

The shades were always drawn and my covers always over my head. I wouldn't eat,

change, or shower. Tony decided he was done watching

his kid waste away.

"Alright, up and at 'em."

"No..." I let out a whine as he opened the shades.

"C'mon, you need a shower. Let's go." He pulled the blankets off of my. I, on instinct,

hissed at him. "Damn, Dracula, c'mon, you stink."

I let out a yelp as he picked me up and walked to the bathroom in my room.

"Alright, Underoos. I'll be right outside when you need me." He shut the door

after flicking the light switch.

I looked in the mirror and saw how much of a mess I was. I had bags galore under

my eyes. My skin was pale and my cheeks hollowed out. My hair was a mess, tangled into a 

nest on my head. I got into the shower, letting out a sigh as the

hot water trickled down my body. I finished up, toweling my hair and body dry.

I put on a pair of boxers and sweatpants. When I walked out, Tony had a plate with

a PB&J in hand.

"C'mon kid, eat." He said. I did as he said, inhaling the sandwich in three bites. Then,

I laid down on the freshly cleaned sheets. I could feel my spirits lifting already.

"Movie night?" I asked.

"Sure thing kiddo." We walked out to the common are, putting a movie on and lying on the couch.

. . . . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I know I took a bit to upload and I'm sorry. I will soon be uploading almost daily, but for now, I'm uploading when I get the chance. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this was such a short chapter, I'm currently writing the next one, which will probably be twice this one's size. As I said, stay safe! Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
